Reflection and Moonlit Skies
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Carter reflects on the happening at homecoming, Rosie and Ed Super fluff Hope you like it. I suck at summaries. xXxCarter/EdxXx


Hey! Welcome to my first PPP fic =) I hope you enjoy. I love this movie, it had a lot to teach and was very enjoyable like most of the other DCOM's

Disclaimer; I don't own PPP =)

If you guys have time on your hand and are big Demi Fans, I have written a number of stories for SWAC. Check it out if you like =)

* * *

Reflection and Moonlit Skies

Carter Mason sat on the dock by the lake, thinking. It had been a week since she and Ed had seen Rosie – Rosalinda – at her incarnation as being Queen, and now things were back to normal, well almost normal.

Sure the kids in school were still hyped up about the home coming drama…word had spread around like wildfire. Carter seemed more popular than ever for saving the princess of Costa Luna, and of course a little publicity due to the local paper doing a feature on her and Rosie, but she didn't care about any of that.

Before Rosie was here, Carter preferred to be alone and mourning over the death of her mother. She hated going out, but now Carter hated being alone even more. After having Rosie with her, well after sorting their difference, Rosie was like a sister she never had. She missed her.

Scratch that…she missed her like crazy.

She still tried being the same, invisible and alone, but that was impossible in school.

After her heroic attempt at Homecoming, Chelsea and the other 'populars' insisted on sitting with her at lunch, inviting her to parties and more. They just didn't get it, that Carter hated every moment of it. The only person who hadn't changed was Ed…

Carter smiled. She couldn't believe she was so blind. Blind by Donny, and he didn't even notice her until she wore the princess dress, but Ed did.

She heard footsteps coming by her and turned her head. Speak of the devil.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically, camera in hand as usual.

"Hi," she said. She patted a seat next to her. He went and sat down. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes staring at the view: the lake glimmering in the orange glow of the sun as it began it's descent behind the hills.

"So what are you doing out here?"

Carter contemplated as to whether to tell him or not, and decided she would. He wouldn't laugh at her. "Just reflecting…I miss her you know."

"Me too. She was one of a kind." He said thinking about Rosie as well.

Carter looked at him, feeling a bit crushed. "Did you ever like her?"

Ed shook his head. "No. She was one of a kind…but nothing at all like you. Your feisty, caring, sweet, smart, courageous, not a girly-girl and you look so damn hot in the princess dress." He smirked.

Carter was stunned for a minute and then laughed. She punched his arm lightly. "Jerk." She teased.

They sat once more in the comfortable silence. "It was you that I liked the entire time…I just wished you had noticed."

Carter didn't say anything. She just gazed at him.

"I knew you were heads over heels for Donny. I was jealous, but I never let it show. But I could see he was hurting you. At the dance when you stood him up. I'd never felt more happy."

"Wow…well, I have a confession to make. I like you too." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He stared at her slightly shocked and kissed her again…this time on the lips.

Carter smiled inwardly, her heart racing. She pictured Rosie and thanked her. It was cause of her…she came to realize this incredible feeling.

Ed and Carter sat there on the dock, holding hands until the last of the sun disappeared behind the now moon-lit sky.

Who would've thought she and Ed would get together cause of Rosie…and for that Carter was ever so grateful.

--

Somewhere in Costa Luna, Queen Rosalinda stood outside her balcony staring at the same moon-lit sky.

Carter had given her something no one could ever take from her. Memories of being a normal kid, and she would forever cherish those.

"Queen, it's time." Said one of Rosie's Royal Guards.

She followed, but not without a last glance at the sky, and she silently thanked Carter. Nothing could ever ruin their friendship. Although her visit was short, the friendship was thick =) and nothing could ever come between them. Friends walk in and out of your life, but best friends stay even when you're at your worst.

* * *

Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same.-- _Anonymous_

.com/friendship_

The above is the site from where I got the quote. I always put a quote relating to the story at the end of my fic. Just something I do =)

I hope you liked it. I cherish friendships a lot. They mean a world to me.

Anyways so Summer's here and I Couldnt be Happier! So what are you guys plans?

xXxLoveStoryxXx


End file.
